The Screech of a Dove
by Joey's voodoo doll
Summary: What happens when a women encounters the worst day of her life only to join her favorite band! Read and find out! Rated M for sexual,bloody content and vulgar language.
1. The Horrible Day

**Author's Note: I do not own SlipKnoT or any other band in this story but, I do own the main character. By the way...if you review I will add more chapters. Enjoy! :)**

Her long hair flowed along the current of the wind, as she stood barefoot in the freezing snow. The color of her hair matched the winter season. The only color on her seemed to be coming from her eyes. They shined a deep bloody color in the morning sun. Her skin, white as paper tinged with a faint blue from the extreme cold that she stood in.

Her thin, gray dress only went up to her knees as she walked serenely in the thick snow. She seemed to be unharmed of the wintry weather even though she was getting a great deal of frostbite. Dove loved the cold even if it hurt her. She looked down at her skin and realized, if she did not want to lose any of her body parts she would need to go back inside. The wooden steps on her porch creaked as she walked up them to get back into her small house.

She shivered from the sudden warmth as she opened the door and went inside. Her small body could not withstand the drastic temperature change, making her knees buckle and making her collapse to the floor. The contact of the floor to her made the frostbite get irritated and gave her a burning sensation that went all around her body. She whimpered as the pain increased, making her hiss. She waited for the throbbing to subside and as it did, she leaned on her knees to help herself up.

Dove looked at the clock, seeing that it was too early to start going to the concert; she picked up her violin and began to calmly play the musical instrument. The small, sweet rhythm filling the house with a diminutive spark of life as she continued to fiddle peacefully on the violin. Her mouth opened and out came her vibrant, bird singing voice. "Come to me in my Dreams, and then by day I shall be well again. For then the night, will more than pay, the hopeless longing of the day.

Come, as though came a thousand times. A messenger from the radiant climes, smile on the new world and be as kind to me as others…." She sang as she fiddled in the rhythm of her voice and finally came to a close of her downhearted cry of composition. Her frostbite completely gone, now she felt content, sat down and grabbed the book she was reading earlier. A few hours passed by as she read her novel.

Looking up at the grandfather clock, she saw it was about time she started getting ready. She switched out of her pale gray dress and put on a white ruffled skirt and a white corset that had a black tribal S at the back of it. She also wore a pair of white spiked boots that went up to her knees and fish netted stockings that matched her lace-decorated arms. Her hair was out as usual since she did not like putting it up. Her lips wore a coat of white lipstick and her eyes lined with the same blank color.

She stood there looking at her small self in the great Victorian decorated mirror, wondering if she looked good enough for the concert. Hell, she did not even know why she was going to this performance but, then she remembered why. This band was her favorite one and she was not going miss it, not even if she was impractically depressed. She threw on a weak smile and walked out the door, only knowing that when she reached into her pocket…she forgot her metro card. "Shit!"

She said as ran back to her home while being slowed down by her heavy boots in the snow. Dove reached into her opposite pocket and realized that she also overlooked her keys. "Ah fuck!" She said, throwing her arms up into the air, only to be obnoxiously welcomed by freezing rain. She looked up at the sky in distaste and lifted her middle finger up while screaming obscenities at the afternoon's dark clouds.

She even ignored the people's glares as they walked by with their many colored umbrellas to protect them from the cold droplets of water. She finished her barrage of uncouth obscenity and stomped her way to the bus stop, hoping to get a break from the bus driver since he was her best friend. Her hair was wet and sticky with the rain and her makeup began to run. She waited for an hour and decided to give up, seeing that she was going to be late if she were to wait any longer.

Dove began to walk to the train station, eager to not be caught sneaking through the emergency door. As she walked past the bus stop pole, she noticed a paper attached to it and began to read.

_**Dear passengers,**_

_**We are sorry to inform you that the B 24 will not be running today because of engineering problems. We hope you have a pleasant day. :)  
**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The MTA**_

Her mouth dropped as she read on, looking at the smiley face made her grow livid. She ripped the paper from the pole, crumpled it into a tight ball and threw it in a small, muddy puddle. She calmed down and walked towards the train station. Tiptoeing to the emergency door, she heard someone scream "stop right there" and turned around. A cop had noticed her inching her way to the door when she walked in.

The cop gestured a "come here" motion with her finger, watching Dove's every move as she shuffled her way toward her. Suddenly, Dove spun around on her heels, ran toward the door, pushed it open and sprinted up the stairs. She looked behind her and saw the female authority on her tail. She began to scuttle faster until she…tripped over herself. The small albino yelped as she fell, hearing the crunch as her face collided with the stair.

The cop picked her up by the back of her shirt and looked at her bleeding, crying face, watching the blood and tears mix together with her makeup into a gray-red paste. The cop's expression quickly changed from anger to pity, seeing that the "young girl" probably understood her mistake. "What the hell were you thinking back there!? Running from an authority is very stupid mistake lass. Didn't your parents teach you that and by the way where are your parents?"

The cop asked as she handed Dove a tissue to wipe away everything. "Ummmm… I'm not a kid, I'm actually twenty five and incredibly short." She said as she wiped the icky gunk away from her skin. The cop looked at her surprised and shook her head in disbelief. "I think me and you should have a talk in the office next to us."

The authority said as she grabbed Dove's arm and dragged her out of the train area and into the office. She sat her down on the chair in her workplace and looked at her cut up face harshly. "What made you think of that stupid stunt!?" She said angrily, looking even harder at her tearing eyes. Dove looked back at the cop's eyes with sobriety even with the tears welling up in her eyes and explained her day.

After the explanation, the cop was overwhelmed with the fact of how horrible Dove's day was and decided to let her go with a warning and a metro card. "Thank you so much for understanding. You just made my day." Dove said and with those words, she scampered away, back to the train station steps and on her way to making it a better day.


	2. Propositions

She waited for the train with a large grin on her face, showing off her white home-filed teeth. She did not even care that the cut on her lip began to bleed again until she figured out that she probably looked like a rape victim right now. So after that thought she hurriedly reached into her pocket and got out her small mirror. Looking at the mirror, she was immediately horrified at her appearance. Her hair was in knots and her face, filled with wounds and caked up makeup.

She got out her lipstick and eye shadow and began to redo her face. After her makeup, she got out a small switch comb and redid her hair. She sighed with relief as she finished on time when the train came. For three hours, she was on a crowded train filled with sick, sneezing people and hobos. Dove's stop finally came and she got off, breathing in the fresh air, she walked to the area of the concert only to find out…it is over.

She heard Corey's voice screaming it is thanks to the cheering audience as the rest of SlipKnoT got off the stage. Clear beads of liquid formed around the brim of her glassy red eyes as she ran away to the left side of the stage. Drops of her tears fell to the ground and filled her palms as she attempted not attract attention while bumping into the existing people. She kept on running until she smacked into a large bus that had the tribal S that her shirt had. She looked up, not seeing the S because of her teary eyes and sat down on the ground leaning against the large tire.

"Come to me in my dreams, and then by day I shall be well again. For then the night, will more than pay, the hopeless longing of the day. Come, as though came a thousand times. A messenger from the radiant climes, smile on the new world and be as kind to me as others…." She sang in her shaking and choking tone as she silently cried, not expecting anyone to hear her hoarse yet sweet voice.

Corey was walking towards the tour bus until he heard a voice coming from the left side of it. It sounded like singing. The voice seemed feminine and light, but something was wrong. It seemed like someone was trying to sing through crying either that or that person had a naturally twitchy tone. He stopped the rest of the band from walking and asked them if they could hear singing.

"Yeah, I could defiantly hear someone there singing and not to mention it's a pretty good voice… maybe even better than yours Corey." One of the members said as he twirled his drumsticks idly while listening to the light yet unstable tone of the singing "Shut up Joey. I'm gonna go check it out while you guys go back into the tour bus." Corey said in his baritone voice as he walked nonchalantly to the left side of the bus, leaving the rest of the band members to go inside the bus.

As he got closer, the singing got louder and more unsteady and soon it became so rickety that it felt like the person was going to break down at any moment. The stability of the voice made Corey quicken his pace until he saw a small sitting figure with a poem book in its hands. The book was small and pink with a rosy colored heart that was held by two hands and was titled Blushing. He skulked closer to her, making sure not to disturb the depressed looking being. Her angel pink lips moving carefully, hoping not to skip a note in her rhythmic song.

She even seemed like an angel herself with the quite tone, white clothe and skin that matched the snow. "Hey there. Watchya' singin'?" Corey said cheerfully as he leaned down to look at her with a smile on his face. The sudden voice startled Dove, making her look up, only to be greeted by a pair of insane blue eyes.

Then she noticed that those eyes belonged to her favorite lead singer Corey Taylor. She was speechless until she finally got her mind straight and spoke. "Oh god I am so sorry Mr. Taylor for gawking. I'm just lately not responding well to this reality. Ummm… hi?"

"Hi, you don't have to call me so formally you can just call me Corey. So yeah… what's your name and what are you doing out here in the cold with only that death trap on?" He said as he pointed at her corset with his black nail polished finger. "Well my name is Dove and I guess I kinda got stuck out here sulking in the snow." She said with shame in her voice as she hugged herself in the cold.

"Well Dove you have a really good voice there. What were you singing?" The taller man said still leaning over the tiny arched figure. "Thank you. I was singing a poem from this book I have in my hands right now."

She said, as she looked drowsily at her book, not sentient of that she was bleeding again. "Why did you sound like you were about to cry?" Corey asked looking deeply into Dove's ruby red eyes and then down at her bleeding, quivering lips. "Oh… it's really nothing you have to worry about." The small individual said trying not to make eye contact with Corey's wild eyes.

Whenever he stared at her, she felt drained and feeble… as if he were a vampire sucking away her blood. It was as if his eyes were daggers that cut and dug into her gauzy skin. She felt a hand go under her chin and lift her head up. Tilting it so as it would face Corey's and making their eyes connect again. Dove's eyes darted to the side quickly after that, trying again not to stare into his.

He tilted her head even farther, attempting to do the opposite of Dove. As he tilted her head, she looked even further away, making sure not to join in eye contact. At this point Corey was beginning to get impatient and stared at her with a slight bit of irritation in his glare. Dove felt the defiant stare carve into her brain sensing Corey's annoyance as he held on tighter to the tip of her chin. She looked back innocently and shamefully as she got to her knees.

"It defiantly did not sound like nothing. I'm not that oblivious to a person's emotions. Now tell me what's wrong." He said sternly as he kept a strong hold on Dove's eyes making sure she didn't look away. She carefully explained her day for a second time, keeping eye contact and not wanting to anger the singer.

"Wow…I guess that is pretty hard but, don't sweat it. Life doesn't always have its perfect days besides if it did it would be really boring." Corey said optimistically as he let his grip go and grinned. She gave a fake smile as to not to oppose the taller being or give any offense to. "Yeah… I guess life would be boring if it were perfect.

Look, I'm sorry for wasting your time. You probably deal with depressed people like me everyday." She said in ignominy as she attempted to get up but, failed due to figuring out she had a few more injuries to get to besides her face. She yelped as she was about to fall but, noticed that she didn't even hit the ground. She felt warmth on her hips, as she was about to look up, only to see Corey's hands and arms holding on to her so she wouldn't fall.

Dove blushed deeply as he helped her to her feet. She tried to hide her blushing by making her long bangs fall on to her face. "I think we should get you cleaned up before you can go off running back to anywhere besides how old are you? I'm guessing maybe sixteen to eighteen maybe a little older?" Corey asked as he kneeled down to brush Dove's bangs away from her face, exposing the vivid pink strip of blushing on her cheeks. "I-I'm twenty five."

The small figure said as she looked down coyly to hide her face. Corey got a little irritated from Dove's constant demureness so he hooked his nails up to the bottom of her jaw and dug them into the soft skin underneath. The pain caused Dove to look up at him. "Would you stop being so shy it's starting to get on my nerves." He said sharply at her and released his nails from her jaw, revealing two bleeding red marks beginning to swell.

"Okay I'm…" Corey's nails digging into the same spot stopped her, making her gasp. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence. Now c'mon let's go get you cleaned up." He said calmly, helping the small albino up.

Corey helped Dove up the stairs of the tour bus, seeing that she was in no condition of walking up with severely wounded legs. As she got up to the top, someone a bit taller than she was but, still short greeted her. He had raven hair, light blue eyes and a pierced lip. He also seemed to wear the same black industrial suit as Corey except with shorter sleeves and leg cuts. She figured out it was the drummer Joey Jordison.

"Hey who's this Corey?" The small man said as he examined Dove's body up and down. "It's the person that was singing and crying at the same time." The taller man said as held Dove close to him, making her slightly blush. "Well then… my name is Joey. Pleasure to meet you.

I would like to say you have an awesome voice but, then Corey here would beat the shit out of me." He said jokingly as he still observed her. "My name is Dove. Like wise and thank you for the almost compliment." She said quietly still keeping close to Corey's side.

The both of them ended their greetings and walked off to the opposite sides of the bus. Corey led Dove to the bus's bathroom so she can wash of the blood from her face and legs. Dove looked into the sink's mirror and sighed deeply, rethinking the whole day over. She wiped of the blood from her skin and grabbed the bactine; pouring it over her cuts and making them sting. She muttered curses under her breathe as the throbbing diminished.

Dove slowly opened the door and walked out; looking over to her right she saw Corey sitting in the closest chair he could find. His eyes darted to the side, catching site of Dove. He motioned her to come to him and watched her saunter towards him. When she got close, enough he reached into his pockets and gave her a small card. "What's this?"

She asked as she studied the card's sharp angles and small text. "I would like you to call us if you want to join the band to be our second lead singer along with me." He said in almost a whisper as he looked vehemently into her crimson eyes as she looked into his azure ones. "What!? I can't be that good."

She said as she looked down at the card uneasily, her hands vaguely shaking from the cold. "You are. Now please just think about it and call us tomorrow in the morning. I was truly happy to meet you. Now go." He said smiling tranquilly as he led Dove down the stairs and off the bus.


	3. Agreement and Doubt

She walked slowly down Manhattan, looking at the card doubtfully and thinking that Corey was crazy to think she was competent. Her legs still throbbed from the walking, running, falling and freezing weather. She still could not believe it was already nine 'o' clock and how dark it was on the street that she walking on. She went into the train station and got on the train to her home. When she reached her door, she remembered it was locked when she closed it in the early after noon and that she forgot her keys inside.

She sighed heavily and went around the house to the back window of were the kitchen was. She clenched her hand into a tight fist and pulled it back. Then she punched the large window with all her might, breaking it into a million pieces and stabbing her fingers. She held her breathe as she retracted her arm from the serrated and shattered glass. "F-fuck…."

She cursed silently while withdrawing her already punctured fingers through the razed glass and finally letting her bleeding hand drop to her side. She put her uninjured arm through the glass and unlocked the window from the inside. Pushing the broken window open, she slipped her body inside and officially let herself in to her house. Dove looked at the devastated window in discontent and groaned in ache and in fatigue. She went into the bathroom and rummaged through her cupboards for a large pair of tweezers.

She found them and began to pull out the pieces of glass from her bleeding hand while whispering vulgar words into the air. As she finished taking the last small bits from her fingers, she turned on the sink and stuck her hand under the cool water. She released her hand from the water and wiped it. Dove went into her bedroom and began to get undressed, lifting her heavy, chained clothes of her body. She dressed into the same gray dress as she did before and went into the kitchen.

Taking a broom, she swept up the broken specks of glass into the trash been and went into the living room. She sat down onto a small coach and grabbed the telephone. Dove thought for a long time, lying in the same position the whole time while holding the phone to her chest. "Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth. Come now and let me dream it truth and part my hair, and kiss my brow and say….

My love… Why suffers thou? Come to me in my dreams, and then by day I shall be well again. For then the night, will more than pay, the hopeless longing of the day. A messenger from the radiant climes, smile on the new world and be as kind to me as others."

She sang gently as she reached for the card that Corey gave her. Dialing the numbers, she laid the phone next to her ear and listened to the placid beeps as she waited for someone to pick up. She was about to give up on the forth beep until… "Hello?" A rough voice asked causing Dove to get startled and almost drop the phone. 'Ummm… hello is Corey Taylor there?"

She asked timidly as she sat up and switched the phone to her other ear. "Yeah, this is him. Can I ask who's speaking?" The baritone voice asked calmly. "Oh… hi Corey, this is Dove remember?"

She asked in her coy tone, slightly flushed with pink across her cheeks. "Hi Dove! Did you call about my offer for you to join the band?" Corey said cheerfully as he held the phone close to his ear. "Yeah… I decided I want to join."

She said gulping in a large amount of air, causing her to choke slightly. "Absolutely awesome! Tell us were you live and we'll pick you up for the manager to hear." He said to her with his filtered voice. Dove quickly told him her location and hung up; dropping the phone, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and sat on her computer chair.

She began to rethink why she called and why she even cared on someone's opinion on her voice. Noticing that she did a huge mistake; she ran back down stairs, picked up the phone from the floor and began dialing in the number but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to the door and stood on her tiptoes to see through the eyeglass. She gasped in fright as she saw Corey standing at the front door with the rest of Slipknot. She turned her back and slid down the door, sighing in from her idiocy.

"Wait a moment, please!" She yelled as she ran off into her room to put on something decent. As she shut the door to her room, she slapped her forehead for being so imperceptive and began to delve through her closet for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Putting on her faded blue jeans and plain white t-shirt; she ran back to the front door and opened it. She greeted Corey and the rest of the band, invited them in and put on a fake smile.

"So the manager will be here in a second so start getting ready to sing Dove." He said, sitting down next to her and smiling back. Dove blushed as Corey looked at her cheerfully as put an arm around and resting his hand on her shoulder. Another knock was heard on the door, making Dove hurriedly get up and open it so she could get out of the corner Corey put her into. "Hello, I'm the manager of this band; I'm guessing your Dove correct?"

The newcomer said as he looked at Dove and beamed. Dove nodded shyly and looked at Corey with a perplexed expression on her face. "Good. Corey has told me that we could use someone with a voice like yours. Isn't that right Corey?" The manager said as he turned his attention to the lead singer.

"Yep, we definitely need someone with a softer voice to compliment the style of our music and my voice is undeniably not as good as Dove's." The singer said getting up and walking toward the small albino figure and teasingly ruffling her snow colored hair. Dove's cheeks were now completely flushed with a shade of a pastel pink and causing her to look like a porcelain doll. "So Dove let's hear that voice of yours." The manager said, trying to encourage the small being to sing even though he saw she was shy.

"Come to me in my Dreams, and then by day I shall be well again. For then the night, will more than pay, the hopeless longing of the day. Come, as though came a thousand times. A messenger from the radiant climes, smile on the new world and be as kind to me as others…. Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth.

Come now and let me dream it truth and part my hair, and kiss my brow and say…. My love! Why suffers thou? Come to me in my dreams, and then by day I shall be well again. For then the night, will more than pay, the hopeless longing of the day.

A messenger from the radiant climes, smile on the new world and be as kind to me as others." Dove sang, filling the room with rhythm and life with her distant and light voice. As she finished her forbidding sonata, the rest looked at her with wide eyes, not expecting with they had just heard. One by one, they began to applaud her and compliment her, making her blush in embarrassment, only to be glared at by Corey. She turned away from his frightening stare since she did not want to exasperate him even more.

"Wow… Corey you were right about her voice but it is very quiet and she will need an amplifier in her mike." Sid said in a matter-of- fact voice as he faced Dove, making his tall shadow fall over her. She looked down, slightly intimidated by Sidney's tall figure as he stood before her with a calm smile. "So… is she in the band or what?" Mick asked still sitting on the small coach with one blue eye showing from the dark duskiness of his own shadow declining on him and making him look somewhat demonic.

"Yes, now little miss shouldn't you be packing your stuff now and be sketching out your mask and outfit?" The manager said also towering over the small woman as he spoke. Dove smiled shyly and ran up stairs to pack up and draw. Corey followed her up unnoticed so he can speak to her privately. As he reached her door, he heard a gleeful squeal that made him fall to the floor.

He looked through the crack of her bedroom door and saw her jumping around in joviality. The singer knocked on the door softly and then waited for an answer. The door slowly opened and revealed the small albino standing at the edge of the doorstep. When the door opened, Corey walked in without the approval of Dove and as he walked past her, he grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her toward him. "Ow!

What do you think you are doing! Let go!" Dove yelled angrily as her body was held close to Corey's. She tried to pull her wrist out of Corey's grasp but in the end, her hand was still held captive. "I would like to talk to you that's all but, I knew you would be too shy to respond to me so that's why I'm holding you."

The singer said, still keeping a fixed hold on her and keeping her close to him. As he said those words she lightly blushed and looked down, not caring that she was aggravating Corey. She was immediately greeted again with the same two fingers digging into the same wound and reopening it. She yelped as he put pressure into the cut to pull her head up so she can face him. Blood streaked Corey's hand as it dripped from the punctured skin, making him faintly grin at the crimson liquid.

The grin disappeared as her eyes connected with his; tears streaked her cheeks from the pain and embarrassment of having someone to force her into submission. She snarled as she faced the singer and his insane blue eyes only to be welcomed by more pain. The snarl provoked Corey even more and strengthened the clutch on her hand, making more tears drip down her face as she gave Corey a scowl. He tightened his grasp to the point it began to bruise the area, making Dove screech in pain. As she was about to yell she was cut short.

At that point, Corey had taken her lips hostage to avoid her from being heard but found himself pulling her closer to him and making the kiss more passionate than it should have been. The singer forced her lips open and embraced her deeply without a reason to support the cause. Dove's eyes were wide with confusion as he kissed her; she pressed her free hand to Corey's chest and tried to pull away but, it was no use. He noticed her resistance and bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan resonantly. He smiled as he heard the groan and continued to torture her sensitive nerves until he felt the delicate taste of metal invading their mouths.

The singer released her, feeling the gentle pants from the both of them and still he kept a strong hold on her. Dove had a dreamy, confused gaze in her eyes as she held on to the taller man for support. She looked up and instantly pushed away from him with a pink aura on her face. As she tried pulling away from him but, instead he pulled her closer. "Sorry about that.

That kiss was meant to keep your mouth shut from yelling but, instead I got a little carried away." Corey said looking at her flabbergasted expression and hugged her gently with one hand on her head, playing with her snow-white hair and the other one still holding her wrist. Her face turned a deep red as she felt the warmth of his body as he held her near. "I just wanted to ask if you were happy to join the band, that's all." The singer said as he sat Dove down on her bed and released her wrist.

Her face turning back into its normal color as she looked up only to find her eyes locked to Corey's blue gaze. "Didn't you hear the squeal of happiness?" She said sarcastically as she got up and began to pack up. "I suggest you get out of my room because I'm going to be undressing."

She added while shoving the singer out of her room with a series of shoves. Corey looked at the slammed door and walked away; chuckling to him and thinking that having this clumsy girl on the band would be quite fascinating. Dove sat quietly with her pen between her slender fingers as she looked at the blank piece of paper; it seemed to be mocking her with it's cold emptiness, urging her to draw and spoil it's clear white perfection. She dropped her head onto her palms and groaned in discontent, unable to think of the design she wanted to make her outfit. In the end, she decided to draw in the tour bus and began to dress herself.

Quickly putting on faded blue jeans that tore at the knees and a simple black top, she began to pack the things that were most important to her. She turned around and saw her mahogany violin, wondering if she could sneak it into her bag without attracting Corey's or the other band mates' attention. Dove looked at it sadly and knew if she took it with her, they would eventually find out. She gazed at it for a little longer and continued packing the rest of her stuff, leaving the lone violin behind. Closing the door to her room, she descended down stairs and into the living room.

Joey smiled at her sincerely as he led her out the door. "So…I'm guessing you're pretty happy about this…." The drummer said locking his blue eyes to Dove's red eyes. "Yeah… I guess I am happy about this but I also have some doubt in this." She said breaking the eye contact with Joey and looked at the large tour bus. Joey looked at her slightly confused but grinned weakly.

She walked up the steps to the bus and silently sat in one of the seats; watching the rest of the band load on to the bus. As the driver began to rev up the engine, she got up quickly and walked towards the bus door. "Wait! I need to do something." Dove said as she ran down the steps and back to her house door.

Fishing out her keys, she opened the door and ran to her room, grabbing her mahogany violin and running back down, almost tripping. She went back on the bus; searching for her breath, she sat back down and set her violin on her lap, looking at it dotingly as if it was her child or lover. "Looks like you were hiding something." Corey said quietly and smirked as he looked at her undying stare at the violin. Her garnet eyes tracing every detail of the placid design of the delicate instrument, not even paying attention to the singer's voice.

He looked at her softly and sat next to her. Dove gazed at him mellifluously as he began to outline the features of the violin. His finger reaches over to the strings but he stops and looks for her approval. She nods and Corey continues to put his finger around one of the thin strings and strums it. The sound was soft and velvet as it reaches their ears.

"So let me guess…you play violin and sing?" He said as he looked away from the instrument and back to Dove's eyes. "Yep, I can also play acoustic guitar and the harp." She said, staring back at the singer with a tranquil yet serious smile, baring her small and sharpened teeth. "Mind if I hear how you play?"

Corey asked in a Machiavellian tone, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes in the dim light of the tour bus. "Sure." Dove said as she reached out and grabbed her fiddle; positioning the violin to her chin, she began to play. Slowly she began to move the fiddle up and down, emitting a soft and depressing tune. One by one, the band turned their heads to the silky, disheartening sound only to see a small, pale figure holding a cello like instrument, strumming the strings with her delicately carved wooden fiddle at a slow and steady rhythm.

After a few minutes, she began to put her oeuvre to a conclusion and bowed. Corey looked at her and smiled causing the petite fiddler to blush violently into the color of a deep pink. The singer looked at her and rolled his eyes at her introversion, thinking it was silly to be so shy of her talent and him. The pink blush began to fade away into her normal ghost-white skin that seemed to radiate in the dusky light. She sat down and pushed her face to the glass of the window, watching the trees and houses pass by. A tear trickled down her cheek as she left her home, job and friends.


End file.
